Blood, Sex and Chocolate
by Nakera Myou Sterling
Summary: The Title says it all. Rafe finds love in the wrong place, and Gabriel won't accpet it. Can Rafe resist the sexy offerings? Will this girl prevail and convince Gabriel she's not a threat to his existence? Please R
1. HookUp

Well, I figured I might as well put this up online too, since I've got almost nothing better to do. So, I wanted to let you all know, that as long as I've got at least one reader on this story, I'll go on with it, to make that one person happy . lol.

Also, this is a explicit story, a lot of sex, and at least a lot of arouse scenes. A bit of swearing, that sort of thing.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Hook-Up

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

It was the middle of the day, and nothing was happening outside of the normal. If you consider a Loup Garoux being stalked normal.

It's true, a human stalking a wolf, but not because she hated him and wanted him dead, but the exact opposite.

Nakera was the average American girl, that moved to Romania to be closer to the legends of werewolves and vampires. She was obsessed with them since she was a young child, and thought if she moved to the origin of all the stories, maybe she might catch a glimpse of one of these extraordinary creatures she was so fond of. And she had.

Rafe, a member of the local pack, was the one Nakera had her eyes on. His long, golden-brown hair, blue eyes and fiery attitude had attracted her, but she still didn't know the truth about this multi-species man. Of course, That's how Rafe intended to keep it, and would done a better job had he known she was following him.

One night, the Fortunate Five had gone out to party at the local dance club, and of course Nakera was there to, stalking the guy she thought was a god on Earth. Though, when she was at the club and dancing, she didn't really seem to remember Rafe, and just had a good time dancing by herself.

Nakera danced to the music as if no one was watching, but in the sense of dancing badly, but more dirty. Her hands slid up and down her own body, and she caught the attention of a few guys. She danced with a few of them, but told each of them she was only there to have a good time, not looking for a guy.

Rafe had been one of the few that had looked at her, but his attention was captured by another woman with shorter hair in a red dress. He watched intently as her body moved in rhythm with the music; her hands flowing over herself, teasing him. Minutes pasted as he was enticed by this woman dancing in front of him. Slowly he got the nerve to walk over and stand in front of her as she continued to dance for him.

She moved closer to him and dancing against his body, her self moving against his groin. Once again she was away and not for a second slowing from the beat. Her hand abruptly grabbed his dick and pulled him close, she whispered into his ear, " Yeah right." And pushed him away, and returned to dance on the floor with everyone else.

Rafe returned heading for the var as he pasted his brother laughing at him. "She's shy!" He snapped at the four others. To be rejected like that wasn't something that happen very often to anyone, and since it happened to him, he wasn't happy and wouldn't let it just go away.

Nakera had giggled a little bit seeing him go away with a red face. She decided it was time to leave since she didn't feel like dancing anymore. She walked over to the bar ordered a shot and left. Her apartment was about 20 blocks away, but she had no problems walking, that's normally all she did anyway, because she couldn't afford a car.

♥XXXX♥

A few days later, Nakera saw Rafe walking around by the chocolate shop that he visited every so often to see a girl that worked there, but as far as she knew, they weren't seeing each other. They rarely had encounters outside the chocolate shop and when they did, they weren't peasant. The girl waited a while for Rafe to come back out and when he did, she followed him and he turned down into an alley. _This is stupid, but.. What the hell..._ Nakera thought as she followed him down the thin empty space.

Rafe stopped and turned around, he glared at her, "Why are you following me?"

She just shrugged as if it wasn't anything big, "Nothing else to do.. See a hott guy, and just follow him around for a while."

"Yes, well, follow someone else."

"And if I don't?"

"You won't live to regret it."He threatened her, but she seemed unmoved by it.

"Promise?" She said a slight laugh in her tone.

"Yes." he growled slightly, getting agitated.

Rafe getting mad, only made Nakera even more intrigued by him. "Do you want to go out for dinner some night?" She asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me? Is that you're way of coming onto someone, follow them around and then ask them out for dinner?"

She smiled and looked down at the ground for a minute, then back up at him, "Once, my treat."

He looked at her in disbelief. Was she serious? Going out for dinner after she was just following him around, and unable to give a straight answer, she was fucking crazy! "I don't think so." Rafe turned away from her and continued on his way.

"It was wrong of her." She said as he moved away, and he stopped.

He looked back over his shoulder, "Wrong of who?"

"That bitch in the red dress? The was she treated you. I would never do such a thing to you." She said and walked up to him once again.

"How do you know about that?"

"You two weren't the only ones there that night. I saw you leave the Chocolate store and I decided I'd ask you out to dinner one night." She looked up at him, "And maybe something after." She smiled evilly to him.

"I'm not interested." He went to leave again.

"One night says you will be." She said, and once again his attention was captured. She walked up to him and turned to stand in front of him. She looked up directly into his eyes and took a step closer. Her voice dropped and she spoke seductively to him, "Give me one night to show you, to change you mind." Her hand gently slid up the side of his body, the tips of her fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck. Her lips were partly just to slightly, lush and sexy.

Rafe looked down at her and the anger melted from him, he became enticed and slightly aroused by her action. The hair on the back of his neck raised a little and he swallowed "One night." he said quietly, "Just one."

She smiled and moved a little closer, her lower lip dragged against his neck until she stopped by his ear whispering " That's all I need." She smiled and stepped back from him. "Tomorrow at 8, at _Noapte Moon_." She smiled and walked around Rafe, leaving him back to where he was going.

Rafe blinked, and looked back to see her leave, but she gone before he had regained all his scenes. He looked back forward and moved on to his destination.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Well That's Chapter One. . I hoped you like it. Please R&R. Down here is where I'm going to put down ther people that review .


	2. Date Night

Okay. Chapter two, or Blood, Se and Chocolate!! I honestly didn't think it would get this far. .'

Well, I best not keep you waiting! Oh. And for anyone that's wondering, I keep Spelling it as Loup Garoux with an 'x' because I read the back of the movie case and it had an x... so if it's wrong, blame the editor of the movie case .

Teehee... Longer chapter... I don't think the others will be like this at all...

And You'll see I like to mix things up quite a bit.

Remember, for everything new readers too, – Explicit story.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Date Night

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nakera readied herself for a night with Rafe. This human was completely unaware that Rafe was a Loup Garoux and didn't know of the danger that lurked in his belief of change. What we don't know, doesn't hurt– or in this case– worry us! Nakera looked through her closet about six times, seeing which things went together best and which looked best on her. An hour and a half of digging through everything she had, and she had the outfit, but make up?? What would she do for that? The entire look of the outfit could be changed but the makeup she chose. Too think, or some kind of design would make her look gothic, and just barely thin enough to see would make her more elegant.

Elegant? Goth? Either way, it was still her. She was a conservative gothic girl. She some how balanced it out. One day she would wear all black clothing, and much thinner eyeliner. If she didn't wear black clothing, or only one article of black clothing, her eyeliner was a little thicker, but she never went to gaudy. Which would Rafe like better?

"Elegant!" Nakera said sure of herself. "Elegant looks, but playful attitude sounds good to me." She looked in the mirror holding her frock against her body, seeing how it would look. A little pale in comparison, but who didn't look pale against black?

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rafe stood waiting. He wasn't waiting for Nakera to arrive, he was waiting for the time to come for him to leave. What the hell is this? Was he anticipating on leaving? Did he really want to go?

"Rafe where are you going?" A girl asked from the corner of the room, on the opposed side.

"I'm going out for a while, mother" He said looking into her eyes. He smiled weakly, "going to see if I can't find something new in this old place."

"If you do, let me know." She passed by him and into the kitchen, getting a snack.

He simply nod, "I'll be back... when I've found it, or stop looking." Rafe gave a slightly chuckle and left the house. He wasn't going to tell them he was going on a date with a mortal girl. If he had, Gabriel would surely have brought her for the next hunt. Although that wasn't really what concerned him now. He just didn't want them to know he was showing any kind of interest in a girl that wasn't of his 'race'.

The Loup Garoux didn't care to much how he was dressed. Though he didn't dress casual Friday, since it wasn't a _casual_ place they were going to. It was a nice place, like an Applebee's or TGI Friday's of modern America. Rafe took his time getting there, since he would get there about an hour before he had to if he when right there at a good pace. Instead he just walked around, aimlessly walking around the streets of the city. He passed by the chocolate shop where Vivian worked and smiled. "Drop a call I on my dear cousin Viv."

Vivian was in the back of the Chocolate shop trying to work while Aiden was bugging her. At this point in their relationship, it was Aiden trying to get her to admit they we're together. She looked at him, "No we aren't a couple, we've just met. And honestly... My family would eat you alive!"

Aiden laughed gently, "Oh come on, I'm sure I can handle them, I've probably have dealt with worse."

"Just leave please." Vivian said looking up to him. ,"Now." The female wolf saw her cousin walking across the street. "You _really_ have to leave." She demanded.

"Alright, alright." He said holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll leave.. But here." He handed her a rolled up piece of paper, it looked like it had seen better days, but wasn't too bad.

She took it and Rafe popped his head into the kitchen, "Health Inspector." He said as if it were true. At that time, Aiden left. "What's that?" Rafe asked his kin.

"Nothing important." She tossed it aside, and looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Can't I just drop by and say 'hello' to my beloved cousin?" He Rafe, pretending to be offended. He reached over and grabbed it, holding it out of Vivian's reach, for she did go after it.

"Give it Rafe."

"Oh.. So I guess it's a little more then _nothing important_."He said and opened it, seeing the picture, "Oh how nice Vivian." He said showing it to her. "I think someone is a bit too close, cousin."

"He doesn't know, Rafe. Just leave him alone." Vivian pleaded with him.

"We'll see... won't we." He stated and dropped the parchment and left the chocolate shop. Great... Just great. It was almost time for his date in about, half an hour now, and he was mad. He didn't want to be mad, and make Nakera think he was mad at her. Oh well.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nakera was on her way to the restaurant. Ready to see Rafe and try not to be nervous while around him. But she's done good with that in the alley, no? Nervous was something she could hide, fear...eh, she was okay with it until it came to spiders. Not even in all her gothic glory would she stand up to a spider. Her and spiders was like a snowball in hell.

The mortal girl came to the restaurant moments before Rafe. She had made reservations and planing on hopefully getting there before him.

Rafe waltzed his way into the restaurant and took a deep breath. " Smells good." He said as a cover up, since he was looking for the scent of his date. The waft of smell gave it to him, and he saw her sitting at a table for two, waiting patiently. Slowly the wolf made his way over, body moving gracefully as he wove back and forth between the tables.

"Limber, are we." She said playfully to him as he reached the table.

"Oh. You like that?" He said with a smile and seated himself across from her.

"My mind works in mystic ways..." She commented 'mysteriously'. To put it frankly, her mind saw him flex around the tables and chairs and honestly thought of the many different sex positions she could have with him.

He tilt his head curiously. She was strange, but he was liking it. Not for a moment did he ever think he would be this lost in life, and because of a human girl that had the hotts for him non the less. What happened to his good sense of direction; had it magically disappeared?

"Game?" She asked looking across to him. He was so dreamy in that soft candle light, and it turned her on instantly.

"Already? We've barely met." He said playfully. "Shoot."

"Okay.. I say something, and you answer with the correspondence of your life." She thought for a moment, since she saw the look of him understanding what she said. "Home."

"Brothers."

"Number of."

"Four."

"Employment."

"Liquor factory that my father owns."

"Working hard or hardly working."

"Back and Forth."

She smiled, "Favorite animal."

"To eat or just like?"

"Either."

"Wolf and ..."He thought for a moment, he could say human, it would be too obvious. "Rabbit." was the answer that came out.

"Promiscuous or Chaste?"

"In the middle I guess." He blushed nervously.

She laughed, " Alright. You go."

He nod, "Hmmmm..." silence for a moment. "Most hated thing."

"Poachers."

"Least favorite animal."

"Spider." She shivered when she said it.

"Favorite food."

"Mmmm, steak: rare."

"Pastime."

"Trouble making."

"Thing to do."

"Night walk in the woods by moonlight." He smiled at that.

The waitress came and asked for orders. Neither of them had even looked at the menu, but order the same thing. Nakera had ordered a rare steak, and Rafe just said that he would have the same. Less trouble and hey... his inner wolf loves red meat. They continued the game after the they were "alone" again, but soon it became the person to ask the question was the one who could get it out the fastest. They liked the small competition they had and barely realized the time had flew by. It was after 10, and soon the _Noapte Moon_ would be closing. They had eaten, finished, waited and had desert then just kept talking. The other patrons were dwindling as the hours pasted.

"My place." Nakera said looking innocently.

"For?"Rafe asked slightly confused.

"Let curiosity be your guide." She giggled slightly as she stood and walked over by him.

He shook his head at the answer... again with the evasive-ness. But he was curious. The night so far was great, and he was happy the whole time they learn about each other. He was smart enough and down to earth enough to not tell her anything about the Loup Garoux or that he was one. Wolves had come up in conversation– and being one gave him a vast amount of knowledge that many wouldn't know, but she never asked how he knew any of it. The woman had just looked to him intently and listened soaking in what she didn't know, which really wasn't a lot. That surprised him that she knew so much of how they behaved and communicated with each other, since a vast amount of people in Romania didn't really know.

They caught a cab to Nakera's room, which was the second room closest to the 'penthouse' of where she was living. A distant relative – but family still – owned the building and she got the second best room. Of course her mother's brother's wive's sister-in-law's cousin would want the best room. Like I said... distant relative.

Rafe looked around the apartment, having been given –randomly– permission to wander about. It wasn't that bad, it did creep him out a little with all the vampire, werewolf, normal-wolf, demon theme she had going on, but in a way it did suit her. Just as weird as she was.

"Quite the collection you've got here." The wolf-man said, finger gliding over the small sculpture of a wolf head.

She smiled. "I know. Most of it is rather contrary."

"How so?" He was wondered if he really knew how.

"Well.. As far as my knowledge goes with 'mythical beings' is that, werewolf and vampires are mortal enemies and one bite from the other will kill each." She sat on her bed. "Yet, I like both, the werewolves more though."

He looked over to her and stopped in his tacks instantly. She was laying on her stomach naked on the bed looking up at him as if everything was 'normal.' A smile flickered at the corners of his lips and walked over as if he was in a trance. A glimpse of cleavage when she propped herself up on her elbows.

"What do you say we have a little fun..." She went from talking friendly to talking dirty. A wicked smile across her face with a not-so-innocent eye expression.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

End Chapter

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Well... Tell me! What do ya think???

People that either added an alert or left a Review(more then I expected)

Syraka; Jacoblova; Dahlila; Brrwsklly; Damned-Like-Beauty; Wish.He.Was.Mine.X; Glynnis007; OnlyForEdward29 ;

Thank you all for taking the time to tell me I wrote a good story for once . (People that review twice, names will be bolded.)

P.S. Sorry the chapter took forever to get up, I wasn't feeling to great, . I'm getting an ear infection now...gah...


	3. Steamy

Okay.. I'm trying this again . Lol . I will get it don't tonight, and I will make sure that I copy it, so I can paste it later if I have too... Then I won't have to worry about the computer deleting it again... Didn't I say before September.. Though I did cut it a little close lol.

NOW! The part you've all been waiting so patently for! Thank you for letting me take time to do this .

Oh.. And as always– Story is explicit, especially this part .

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
Steamy .-  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nakera smiled as she lay on the bed stomach down. Her eyes were latched to his, and digging deep inside of him. Her smiled had changed from innocent to wicked. Her eyes began to flicker with flames.

Rafe blinked a few times and took there for a moment trying to regain himself. Now without her clothing on, her scent began to rise and come to him; he took a deep breath: Sweet roses. The hairs on the back of his neck danced, sending chills through him. His smiled lit up the room as his eye bore into her's.

He watched intently as her body began to move and lift from the bed. Her feet to the floor, she, they carried her over to him. Her hands moved to around his neck, playing with the fabric of his shirt, coming down to undo each little button... slowly.

Her fingers fiddled with the buttons only for a second before they were undone. Her lips were slightly parted, letting soft, warm breaths onto his chest.

Rafe put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, catching her lips in an intimate kiss. He was rough with her, but she liked it, and submissed to him. He pushed her back, farther and farther, until the backs of her legs hit the bed and she could go no further. He pulled back and smiled, picked her up and put her on the bed, as he lowered himself down on top of her. He touch was gentle, for now, until he could get his claws into her.

Nakera looked up at the gorgeous man on top of her, and couldn't think of anything better. She didn't wait for him to take over, and do as he pleased, she was going after him. Her hands played innocent until she pulled him down into a ravenous kiss. She lusted for him and she was letting him know.

The wolf tried to regain his control. His human paws wandered over her body, his tongue moved to inspect her mouth. In their mouths a battle for who really was going to be the dominate one. Rafe was surprised at the battle she put up.

How could it have happened? How did Nakera get the dominate position on top, and even more of a question... Rafe liked it?? She had pulled back from the kiss looking down at Rafe against the bed. She smiled evilly; her hands worked at his belt, pulling it ut of the loops around his waist. She tossed it to the side, and moved to his zipper. Taking off anything he still had on.

He smiled brightly watching her hands move quickly. "In a rush?" He asked amused.

Her emerald green eyes catch his gaze. "Mmm. We have aaaallll night, and I plan on using every minute of it." She spoke sexy again, pulling him in closer.

"I don't know if you can keep up." He said teasingly, and pulled her down. The clothing was off, it was just the two of them and the bed now. Good thing it was a queen size mattress. ( .)

Rafe was already hard, and had been for a while now, since he saw her naked on the bed... She somehow made it easy for him to keep it up as well. Every time he caught a glimpse of her green eyes he felt his stomach move.

Masculine hands placed themselves on sturdy female hips. Lifting her body and holding it gently, but firmly. Nakera's more delicate hands wrapped around Rafe's hard cock, putting him at her entrance, readying them both. Her hands slide up the sides of his body, a moan escaped her mouth as her body took him in to the hilt.

She started. Her hips began to grind over him, then moved up and back down on him. Pace increased as did power, she was going to fuck him senseless, even the other way around.

Small intensifying waves rippled through his body. His hands gripped at her skin holding her tightly. She moved faster, until she held at one speed, and it was perfect. Each wave of pleasurable wave became closer and closer to the last. Soon they began to merge together bringing him to his peak.

Nakera smiled as her wandering hands moved to behind her, gently touching his balls. Enough to throw him over the edge. He moaned lauder and released inside her. Bringing her with him. But she didn't stop. Her body kept moving staying in sync with what they felt, increasing the pleasure. Until it slowly began to come off, and she slowed down to a stop.

Rafe smiled to her. "It's you're turn now." He said with a hint of _threat_ in his voice. He pulled her down and rolled her over so she was on the bottom. "Get ready, babe." He growled seductively to her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
That's all folk!  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I hoped you like it, and I'm sure you're not happy I ended it soooooooo soon, lol. But come on, give me a break please. I need SOME stuff for later don't I??

PLEASE tell me what you think, every little, itsi-bitsi thought on your mind lol .

And of course, as I said I would do before. The people that have done the last chapters .

Glynnis009 OnlyForEd29**; brrwsklly; DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY; Wish.He.Was.Mine.X; suraka; **Lena Le2006Omiyago; shinta's other half**; WerewolfpfAlagaesia; **Lavender26; **w1cked Angel; **teenagehyperness15;** jacoblova**; **Dahlila **


	4. Crack Of Noon

Omg! I'm sooooooo sorry that I stop for sooo long!! I feel bad about it. hugs you all Please forgive me!! I'm getting a laptop so I'll be able to work on this more adamantly, without fear of my family reading what I wrote in these chapters. XD

And I'll explain it in here. In the movie, ( which is what I am writing this off of), It looks like Rafe has two different colored eyes. I don't know if it's like that in the book, but this is how I see it, and I like it that way lol. Um... If anyone dose know what exactly his eye color is please do tell.. Oh and the names of his brothers, because the movie finds it alright to neglect that aspect. Thank you soooo soo much .

I hope this chapter pleases you.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Crack of Noon

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Rafe awoke the next morning with Nakera wrapped tightly in his arms. Well... We'll call it the next morning though it was well after Noon already. Though he didn't care what time it was. He had had a great time last night and nothing would change that. Nor did Rafe really care that his pack had no idea where he was. Maybe his brothers might get a little worried... Naw... That bunch of bastards would just assume he was getting laid and that he's be back whenever.

The wolf took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the extent of his rib cage. He winced slightly. He hadn't had a workout like this in a loooong time. Muscles he didn't know he had were hurting him, after every and any position either of them could think of was tried. He let the breath out slowly shaking his head gently. The main thing in the air was sex ( I wonder why...). The air was heavy with it, but in the midst of that scent was a 'new' one that Rafe had become quite fond of over night.

Nakera's.

She smelt like roses and cream. It was an odd combination, he thought, but it was the best smell in the world. It relaxed him and made him feel warm inside. A thing that almost never happened with him. He didn't want this moment to end. Even if it meant she would sleep forever, at least it would be in his arms.

Nakera's eyes began to flutter open. She looked forward, and too her last night was mostly a dream. She never thought the things she had felt were possible. The human girl didn't notice the arms of the male wrapped around her waist. She took a deep breath, "Rafe..." She said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked nuzzling the back of her neck, placing complimentary kisses and taking a breath to pull her scent into him.

Nakera rolled over, "It wasn't a dream." Her lips found his, holding tight to them in a deep kiss. Her tongue feeling against his. She broke the kiss and looked into his multi-colored eyes. "Last night was Amazing." She gave him a quick peck on the lips again.

Rafe smiled, slightly disappointed that she didn't keep at the kissing. "No, It wasn't a dream. And yes... It was amazing." He pulled her closer and kissed her, one hand sliding down her baby-soft skin cupping her ass. He was ready for another around, and hoped she was up for it.

Nakera smiled and pushed him back gently. "Shower?" She asked him.

"In the shower?" He looked hopeful at this.

She smiled and rolled away from him, walking to the bathroom. Nakera stopped and

looked back at him, "Are you coming?"

Rafe's eyes lit up as he jumped from the bed, it almost looking like he didn't even touch it. "Not yet, I'm not." His muscular arms picked his new goth-girlie up off the floor and took her to the bathroom quickly. He only laughed a little huskily when she squealed out of surprise. He placed her on the cold toilet and she once again squeaked gently at the instant burst of cold on her rear. "Sorry," He said and kissed her cheek and he rushed over and turned the hot and cold knobs to get the right temperature. He thought something a little cooler then normal would work, since they would be working a sweat up in there, again.

Nakera smiled and got up. As the warm water had to come up through the pipes anyway, she figured she'd get a bit of a 'head start'. She run her fingers up Rafe's spin and rubbed the back of his neck. Her lips came up in appease as he shivered in response. She twirled his hair around her finger and slowly pulled him back up so that he was standing straight. Letting the hair go, her hand lay flat on the back of his neck.

"My little dominatrix.." He smiled, and then was pulled down by her; forced to a wall. The water ran next to them inside the bath/shower "stall" as they started making out next to it. His tongue pushing against her's, trying to take dominance, but he was slowly losing– and loving every second of it. The man-wolf moaned into her mouth. Rafe pulled her body roughly against his, removing any space that was between them.

Nakera murred gently as she felt his rigid erection against her flesh. It was even more arousing to her, to feel how hard he'd become for her, causing more fluids to be excreted from her core.

Taking a step back, Nakera Lead Rafe into the bath stall. Knowing full well he'd follow without letting and inch of air between them. When the warm water hit his back he spun to let Nakera take the heat of the water. It wasn't to warm, but he planned on making her hot as hell. Rafe moaned again when her body shivered against his hard self. After that, he didn't want to play anymore. He wasn't going to let her take dominance, not yet. His strong hands cupped her ass, and lifted her off the ground quickly. "You're mine." He growled and lowered her body onto him. He let her down slowly and held her in a place for a moment, pushing his hips up into her. He smiled in satisfaction when she gasped and gripped onto his shoulders. Rafe dipped his head and kissed her neck and shoulders. Tenderly biting her pale soft flesh. Teeth pulling ever so slightly, making a line down over her shoulder. 

Nakea ran her fingers through his wet hair. Her breath quickly became short between his tender touches and strong thrusts. Every time he pushed into her, a small wave of ecstasy surged through her. Each one becoming more and more powerful. Her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his face away from her skin. She made him look into her eyes, her eye that slowly started to become distant and glossy. Nakera pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her tongue glided over his lips, and gently pushed between them. She found his tongue and happily toyed with it, gently pushing against his.

Her body tightened around him when he pushed her back against the driest, and coldest wall of the bath stall. He growled in his throat happily, feeling her muscular walls grip his length. He wanted to go over the edge, but held himself back; he wanted her to go first. Oh how he was enjoying her, every ounce of her.

Once Nakera whimpered gently he pulled back slightly to look at her, making sure he hadn't hurt her. Though he doubted it if he didn't last night. Her head was back against the wall, her neck stretched and exposed to him. Her eyes were shut tightly, as she breath came a mile a minute. He smiled brightly when e wasn't hurt but being pushed to pleasure. 

"Rafe..!" She moaned and gripped his skin, pulling. Her body started to convulse gently in orgasm. Tightening and loosening around him. With this, Rafe could no longer contain himself. He spilt himself into her body. Groaning as his bit her shoulder, and continuous pumping himself into her. Rafe was going to make this last as long as he could. The intensive waves of muscle contraction from both of them, intensifying because of the other; until they both slowly started to clam down. Their breath coming back to them, as body control started to take over again.

Rafe set Nakea on the tub floor, holding her, making sure she had her footing first.

"Darling…" The human girl said nuzzling his neck and chest. "You're amazing…"

As she spoke, her voice sounded distant for a few minutes. "You bring it out." He answered her. The wolf reached down and took the bar of soap gently rubbing it against her back. "Now, we can get cleaned." 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

End Chapter4

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Whoo hoo XD Lol. Well.. Tell me what you thought of that. I did kinda feel bad about the last chapter's sex scene. You were all right in how fast it went by. Weellllll… I hope this one kinda makes up for it a little bit.

Glynnis009 OnlyForEd29brrwsklly**; DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY; **Wish.He.Was.Mine.XsurakaLena Le2006Omiyago; shinta's other half**; Werewolf-of-Alagaesia; **Lavender26; w1cked Angelteenagehyperness15;jacoblova; **Dahlila**; Omiyago; XTeenyQueenyX; Phoenix-Star-08; STREETFIRE; LittleBookOfCalm; Serious Fan


	5. Family Lies

Whoo hoo. Chapter 5 already! Lol. Yeah.. After I started this how long ago ?? XD Anyway. Yes.. I do plan to work on it more diligently. Hoping to get one chapter a month, at the very least. And Reviews are always good incentive XD I might be starting a Fanfic on Major Payne… I love that movie XD Anywhooo…get to the story XD 

And I don't know the names for the other four brothers, so I dub them Gregory, Finn, Jay, and Michael. Yeah… Those are their names now.

  
Family Lies  


Rafe returned home the next day. It took another couple of rounds after their shower for him to finally admit that he was spent for a while. A while being probably a day or two. As much as he didn't like it, Nakera had convinced him that it was a good idea to go see his family again, and let them know he was alive. His biggest fear at this moment in time was one of his family members noticing the human scent that was now encasing his whole body and clothing. He needed to get rid of that quick, fast and in a hurry. But how was he going to get rid of it? More importantly, he didn't _want_ to get rid of it. He liked the way Nakera smelt and wanted to keep it for when he couldn't be around her, which was more often then he would have liked. 

"Rafe, Darling! Is that you!?" Astrid called as he walked into the room. He came bounding around the corner and cased her son in a tight embrace. "I was worried about you. Why do you smell like human?" She asked.

"I'm fine mother. Don't worry. I was out, enjoying myself in sins of the flesh." It wasn't a lie, had she asked if it meant anything he would have to lie, even if he was against it.

Astrid recoiled a little, not wanting the raw truth of where her son had been. What mother wants to know her son is getting laid? All parents love the cozy feeling of that lie in their mind of their children forever being virgins. "As long as your safe. Gabriel came by to ask why you weren't at work. Yesterday…" she said it as if he should have been home t do so, which in reality -- but as we know he was far from reality -- he should have been at work.

"Yes mother I know. I lost track of the time, and My shirt was five minute from over when I knew I was supposed to be there." He lied a little. He knew when he shift was, and it was a five minutes before it started that he noticed he should have been there.

"Where are Gregory and Finn?" He asked surprised the twins hadn't tried to attack him on his entrance through the door.

"They took your shift right now…" Astrid gave him a motherly _be responsible!_ glare.

Rafe blushed a little at that. "I'll just be on my way to work then, shall I." he stated and scurried his way to the factory Gabriel owned.

"So, there you are brother." Michael said walking up to Rafe as he entered the establishment.

"Oh, shut up, Mike. Unlike you, I was getting ass." He sneered. It was after he said it that he realized he'd just called Nakera a booty call. He grimaced at himself for that. Like hell if he would jeopardize being able to feel that good with someone.

"Oh. So that's why you reek. Oh… no.. She actually made you smell nice." Mike laughed. He walked up to his older brother, and took a deep wiff of him, "Just like roses big brother."

Rafe snarled at him.

"RAFE!" A deep, smooth voice yelled. It was Gabriel. His thick accented voice called to Rafe further, making him come up to the cat walk with him. "Where have you been! You've left me short handed, and your brother have come in to fill in for you. This is unacceptable!"

Rafe flinched slightly, and tightened his jaw. "It won't happen again." He said. He wasn't going to bother with any kind of excuse, knowing Gabriel will only yell at him and scold him further.

"It better not. Now, get you tail to your station." He demanded and left the young wolf to stand there alone. Rafe recovered himself after a couple of seconds, clearly pissed, but inside he was relieved. Gabriel was too headed about him missing his shift to notice that he smelt entirely of a human. That the pat two day he had been away from the pack was at a human's loft, driving himself so far into her that she screamed his name loud enough to drive the people across the street mad. _Fuck… I can't think about that while working_ Rafe snapped at himself. _Last thing I need is for the pack to think that Gabriel screaming at him make me hard._ He forced the thoughts of Nakera out of his mind. But he realized through out the day that he could keep the images and memories are bay for long. They were going to haunt him till he saw her again. But they hadn't made a date for that.

Rafe whimpered as he realized, the only way for him to come see her again, was to go to her apartment and see her. Then again…. What was wrong with that?

"Rafe. I knew you liked to work here, but I didn't think you like it _that_ much." Jay's voiced chimed with a sly humor.

Rae didn't get it at first. Soon it hammered into his head, the entire time he was trying to NOT think of _her _he was! Each time he told himself to not think of Nikki, it was more him saying 'Don't think of her soft skin, or her magic lips'; he'd given himself a boner! He face reddened as he growled at Jay. "Fuck off." He said and tried to start and to focus on his job.

"You're certainly ready for it."

Rafe snarled and his younger brother. "Why don't you get back to your job."

"As a younger sibling it's my job to torment you as much as Loup Garoux-ly posibly." Jay's pearly whites showed as he could help but smile at the smart assed remarks he made. He just cracked himself up.

"Yeah. And as you're older brother it's my job to kick your ass once my shift is over." Rafe did like to be the oldest brother in the group. It gave him power, and the other four looked up to him, sometimes. They still followed him around and they played their rough games.

Jay's smile faded away as he noted Rafe wasn't kidding when he said he was going to kick the shit out of him. This was the time when 'older brother' was going to become 'deadly brother' and should be left alone. He gave a smile again, "I'll let your work keep pleasing you." he laughed and scampered off before Rafe would get a grip on Jay's throat. 

  
End Chapter 5  


I know. It's a slow chapter. I'm working on it. Lol.

**Glynnis009**; OnlyForEd29; brrwsklly**; DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY; **Wish.He.Was.Mine.X; surakaLena; Le2006; shinta's other half**; Werewolf-of-Alagaesia; **Lavender26; w1cked Angel; teenagehyperness15;jacoblova; Dahlila; **Omiyago**; XTeenyQueenyX; Phoenix-Star-08; STREETFIRE; LittleBookOfCalm; Serious Fan; Raging Raven; nightbloodrose

If you all have any idea that you think would nicely incorperate into the book, let me know . I'll see if I can work with a few of them.


	6. Cold Blood

Okie, okie... So I've been gone for a while. Buuuuttttt I'm still writing the story . I hope you all are still reading

Cold Blood

Gabriel spoke to Rafe after his shift was over. Telling how important it was to not miss another day or his ass was going to be fired and looking for a new job. That it wasn't below him to fire his own son to show the others a lession. After that Rafe was let go and to do his own free things, Gabriel had some other business to attend to. Off into his expensive silver car he rode across town, closing the door and walked across the street. The door was open and he stepped inside and started up the stairs to the upper level.

"Astrid." He said sternly, looking around with his dark eyes, smelling the air. It was as it had always been. "We need to talk."

Astrid sighed from her side of the door and stepped around and looked into Gabriel's dark eyes. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she new what was going to happen. He came to tell her he was leaving, that it was time for his new younger _wife._ "What is it?"

Gabriel looked at her sternly and nod gently, "You know what year it is, what time it is. It's now that I must leave you, for the better of the pack. It is over between us Astrid. I'm sorry." He said it with little feeling in his voice and no emotion in his eyes. He turned his back and walked away, becoming shorter as he walked down the stairs and back to his fancy car.

Astrid stood there and shook, her knees became weak. She had prepared herself for this, all week, from the start of the year she knew it was going to happen, and still it was a painful as if it were something she never thought would happen. Slowly she was able to barely lift each foot off the ground until she made it to her bed and collapsed on it. Astrid lay there for a few minutes and took a few deep breaths trying to steady her emotions and her mind, but it failed. Her eyes pricked in the backs with salt water and she crawled to her pillow for comfort. She cried heavily into. Thank God that the boys were out partying and Vivian was out for the night.  
Rafe walked through town and took a deep breath. He smiled at the familiar smell. Tonight was going to fun for him. He gazed around the area and smiled, no one had followed him, not even his brothers. He was alone on this side of the city, a place where no other Loup Garoux were. His knees gave and then his legs forced straight. He was high in the air and now on a balcony. He laughed as he took out a key and left it in the pot, the window was already unlocked.

The Loup Garoux opened the window and jumped silently to the other side of the room, a smile on his face, now he waited.

The breeze blew stronger and in the morning hours, the air became cold. Sleeping under a sheet the girl in the room chilled and woke up. She looked around and saw the window open and walked over to close it. As she looked down at the lock, she saw the key to apartment sitting inside the bowl of dirt with a little tree nestled down. She panicked and looked around, and saw Rafe standing the corner of the room.

"Fear..." Rafe said as he took in a deep breath. "It smells good." She jumped down off his little perch and landed on the floor, "Was I not worthy of your respect? Was I just some toy you could screw with and toss away?" He growled gently, "Maybe you'd have more respect if you knew who I really was." He smiled and jumped off a chair and across the room. When he landed he was a wolf. His red,white and brown fur shook as he jumped off the table he had landed on and onto the floor. He snarled, moving closer to the girl, that was speechless and scared on the ground. His canine and incisors where shining white and ready to ready to rip. His muzzled opened and he lunged forward fangs sinking into her tender flesh of the chest and claws at the shoulders. Soon after a fatal blow to the throat and he was gone. He opened the window again and was out into the night to find shelter and a place to clean himself free of the human bitch's blood.

Nakera sat in her room, in a silky gown. She read a book called _Bad Blood_ by L.A. Banks. It was a book she had taken with her from America, since she still liked to read in her own language, even if she didn't have the liberty to speak it as often as she liked. (yeah it's a real book XD). She was in depth of the book right now, she'd started reading it the day before and was more then half done with it.

A sounds startled her and and closed the book. Rising from her bed, she picked up a baseball bat that had a dusty spot next to her bed, since she didn't use it much. Nikki started to slowly move around inside the apartment, keeping away from the creaky boards. There was a soft sound coming from in front of her, it sounded like feet, and then after that came the sound of a low growl. Nikki was scared, what could be in her house that was making a growling, but still almost silent.

In a black of black, her vision came back slowly, but her body didn't miss a beat. Something had pounced her and it was heavy. Something had dug it's way into her thigh and she could feel the warmth of blood running down her leg. She gave a good shove and pushed what was on her off and it slid over hitting into the frame of the door. Nakera got up and moved into the bedroom into the light of the lamp. She stood, still holding the bat, and bleeding, scared shitless.

Slowly the black figure started to move and returned to it's feet. It was large... wolf... blood was around it's mouth. It must be rabid or something since it killed someone already, and now it was after her. Nakera held her bat at the ready, but the wolf didn't attack her this time. It walked into the light of the lamp and stood there, with a light growl. It's head was down, but it's teeth weren't bared. It held a defensive stance instead of moving around, pacing, or readying to leap again.

The first to move after several tense moments was the canine on the opposite side of the bed. He had stopped growling and wasn't in any kind of attack stance. He leaped onto the bed and licked it's chops and sat down, and bobbed his head gently. Nikki looked at the wolf and took a deep breath and looked into it's eyes. She noticed something there. It was a blankness she'd had seen in the eyes of the other animals, a consciousness that didn't appear in the eyes of other animals. Yet she still refused to lower the bat. "What the hell do you want?" she sneered gently, more sounding angry now.

The wolf lowered his head a little and used a paw to gently cover his nose a little and then looked up at her from the corner of his eyes. It jumped off the bed holding a pillow and stood in the middle of the floor. In a light the wolf changed from beast to man in an instant. It was Rafe, standing naked in front of her, covered in blood, holding the very pillow over his groin.

"Do you mind putting the bat down..." He said gently, sounding a little agitated.

Nakera growled gently...

End

Okie Dokie... Lets hear what ya'll think of it XD. It's probably not the best thing you've ever read, but hey. Writing is a working and learning business, we all know that. We aren't born immaculate writers... well not all of us, and i'm not one of the few.

**Glynnis009**; OnlyForEdward29; brrwsklly**; DAMNED-LIKE-BEAUTY; **Wish.He.Was.Mine.X; surakaLena; Le2006; shinta's other half**; Werewolf-of-Alagaesia; **Lavender26; w1cked Angel; teenagehyperness15;jacoblova; Dahlila; **Omiyago**; XTeenyQueenyX; Phoenix-Star-08; STREETFIRE; LittleBookOfCalm; Serious Fan; Raging Raven; nightbloodrose, Lady Gisborne, nicole317, twinkletin24, Tidus1616, ghastlyghost21, AnimesFireBaby, LittleBookOfCalm, writer-girl7191, ilovefireyredheads, XxXGoldenTigerFangXxX 


	7. Uhm WTF?

OKAY! I know, I know... I've been gone for a while . I'm sorry!! I do have a chapter for you though, Lol. I'm I've started the first paragraph to the next chapter after this one. ^.^ I don't know how often I'll be updating, but I'll definitely be doing it.

Well Well.. Lets get started.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the hell was that!?" Nakera shouted with that full force of her voice, "And what the FUCK is with the blood? Is it your's? Are you okay!?" Her voice had changed from being filled with rage to worrying about his health. She paced around the room while raking her hands, over and over and over, through her hair that kept falling back into her face.

Rafe watched her and felt himself pushing against the pillow in both directions now. He didn't know why, but he found it sexy that she was still sane enough from the little experience and that even though she'd just seen him as a wolf with blood on his muzzle, she could still yell at him fearlessly. "Just stop." Rafe ordered, trying to get her to stop rambling so he could explain a few things.

Wrong choice of words.

"Stop? Stop. STOP!? You want me to stop and relax? Don't you? How would you like me to relax... Two minutes ago you were a blood-covered wolf. Now, you're a blood-covered human! And you want me to stop!?" She failed her arms as she spoke incredulously.

"NAKERA!" Rafe shouted out of frustration and crossed the room towards her. He felt himself get harder as she didn't back down from him. "Let me take a shower, please, and I'll explain it all."

Nakera shot flaming daggers at him out of her stone cold glare. She took a deep breath... "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" She looked down at the pillow over his genital area. "There better not be blood on that... and you better intend to wash it."

"Yes, yes. Can I use the shower?" Tafe shifted uneasily. The blood was starting to dry and itch on his skin.

Nakera didn't answer at first. She looked at him intently, her thoughts racing. "Yeah.. Go ahead." She spoke without the least bit of interest in her voice. She acted like he'd asked her on a normal sat on the bed as he left to go down the hall. Once the sound of the shutting door and running water came she laid back. "Oh. My. God." She said in an incredulous tone. Nakera started to take deep breaths to slow down her racing mind and heart.

By the time Rafe had come out of the shower, after he'd scrubbed himself raw to get rid of the blood, he went back to the bed room. Nakera had fallen asleep on the bed. He stood there naked, in the middle of her doorway in complete surprise. He'd expected to get even more hell once he returned back here. Since he didn't have any clothes here, he was stuck naked for a little while. He sighed contently and moved to the bed. He was happy since he wasn't in the mood for her to flip out again.

Rafe took a deep breath and pulled the covers back, sliding slowly into the bed, trying not to wake her up. He wasn't ready to explain yet either. But it was either that, or leave. And he surely wasn't going to leave her now. He'd just met her and was happy for the first time. He raked his fingers through his hair and slowly made himself comfortable. He sighed gently and knew why he wasn't entirely comfy, but he was also scared.

Nakera moved and Rafe instantly tightened every muscle in his body. He didn't want to be attacked, not now. He was relaxed after a kill and a shower. He relaxed when he saw that she was still asleep, and by the look of it soundly. Rafe took a chance anyway, and pulled Nakera closer to him in the bed, and wraped his arms around her body. He waited to be beat.

Nothing.

He let out a breath of relief, and then looked down at the dark brown hair. He kissed the top of her head and savored her odd, luscious scent of roses and cream. "Night," he whispered gently, planning to sleep and be able to deal with her tomorrow, in a much less hostile mood.

Nik moaned gently to his words, not as asleep as he thought. Once last look around her room, seeing all the vampire and werewolf paraphernalia and thinking of her dark style gave him some comfort and hope. "Rafe..." Nakera whispered gently and nuzzled into his previously bloody chest.

He smiled and took one last deep whiff of her delicious smell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
END

Lol. I hoped you liked this one. I had a bit of fun writing it.

I wont be able to keep doing what I use to at the bottom of my chapters. There are getting to be quite a few people that have added and read this story. I regret to say, I have some form of life, how ever lame it may be.... being that it just includes mass amounts of homework... Ugh...Sorry.


End file.
